Kirby: Power of Emotion
((THIS PAGE WAS CREATED FOR ANNOUNCEMENT PURPOSES ONLY. PLEASE EXCUSE ITS LOW QUALITY)) Kirby: Power of Emotion 'is a 2.5D platformer game that will be released on the 5th of May, 2021 for the Nintendo Switch. It is the latest installment in the Kirby franchise, being released approximately 3 years after ''Kirby: Star Allies. Gameplay In this game, like all other Kirby games, the player controls '''Kirby, who is able to inhale enemies and gain Copy Abilities. There are also plenty of returning features, as well as a new gimmick exclusive to this game. Returning features *'Super Abilities: '''This is a feature returning from ''Kirby's Return to Dreamland. In some parts of the levels, an upgraded version of some enemies might appear, and if Kirby inhales these upgraded enemies, he will gain a Super Ability. All the Super Abilities from the original game, as well as a few new ones make their appearance in Kirby: Power of Emotion. The Hypernova 'from ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe ''also returns, but in the form of a Super Ability. *'Robobot Armor: 'This is a feature returning from ''Kirby: Planet Robobot. Found in later parts of the game, you can sometimes use the Robobot Armor, which you will have to earn by defeating it first. Kirby equipped with the Robobot Armor is much stronger than its non-armored counterpart, being able to destroy blocks and kill enemies with ease. The Robobot Armor can also analize enemies and gain their abilities, just like normal Kirby can. However, the Robobot Armor's abilities are far more powerful than Kirby's normal abilities. However, the Robobot Armor is much slower than normal Kirby. New features *'Emotional Powers: '''Emotional Powers are a new feature exclusive to ''Kirby: Power of Emotion. In order to use these powerful abilities, Kirby must fill one of the four Emotion Bars by performing certain actions. There are four Emotion Bars: The Joy Emotion Bar, the Sadness Emotion Bar, the Anger Emotion Bar and the Fear Emotion Bar. To fill these, Kirby must perform the following actions: **To fill up the '''Joy Emotion Bar, Kirby must perform actions that makes him happy. This includes: Defeating enemies/mini-bosses/bosses, gaining a copy ability, collecting a certain ammount of Stars, finding secret areas, gaining a collectible and reaching the end of a stage. **To fill up the Sadness Emotion Bar, Kirby must perform actions that make him sad. This includes: Loosing Stars, being defeated and loosing a Copy Ability. If you play on Multiplayer, the death of another player will also make Kirby sad. **To fill up the Anger Emotion Bar, Kirby must perform actions that make him angry. This includes: Being damaged, (more TBA). **To fill up the Fear Emotion Bar, Kirby must perform actions that make him scared. This includes: The apparition of a boss/mid-boss and being at low health. Plot One peaceful day, Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight and Bandana Waddle Dee are just walking around some cheerful green hills until they see a giant UFO in the sky. A long tube comes out of this UFO, which connects itself to Planet Popstar, and sucks all the happiness from it. A child suddenly appears, and covers up Kirby and his friends in a barrier, so that their happiness doesn't go away. They unaffected by this, observe as the green, cheerful landscape around them turns grey and pale, and observes as everyone turns serious and gloomy. Kirby and his friends start to panic, not knowing what to do, but the child calms them down. He introduces himself as Nernerd, and tells them that that giant UFO has just absorbed all the happiness from Dreamland, and that they have to stop it. He also explains that his barrier prevented them from loosing their happiness as well. Kirby and his friends thank the child for protecting them, and set off on their adventure. Characters TBA Copy Abilites TBA Normal Abilities TBA Super Abilities TBA Robobot Modes TBA Emotional Powers TBA Levels TBA Enemies TBA Bosses TBA Mini bosses TBA Extra modes A Waddle Dee's Journey TBA Pop Star RPG TBA The Arena TBA The True Arena TBA Gallery TBA Trivia TBA Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Poke-Luigi 3